Rouge Demigods: Begginings
by Bookworm.Purple
Summary: Ever wondered what happenes to rouge demigods, who dont go to Camp Half-Blood, and have almost NO help whatsoever? Well, add a crate of weapons, deadly sandwiches, waving wands, and seven explosive demigods, and you've got one big catastrophe right there that can boil over ,horribly, any minute. (OCs only. RATED T JUST IN CASE. -Ministry of Magic Approved-)
1. Marrow's Choice

** Hey guys, welcome to my story! This is a story of ramdomnes and awesomenes . . . and demigods. In this **

**story there is only OC's ****so dont go looking for any PJO characters. Minecraft and Yogscast quotes may be **

**included. I hope u like it! **

** DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, **

**makers of Minecraft and Hetalia(for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on diging, Honedew) :)**

** _-I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 1 /~*~\**

**_MARROW  _**

** MY FIRST IMPRESSION THAT I WAS A HALF-BLOOD WAS **when my class exploded.

Sitting in Math class with ADHD was not fun, under any curcumstances. Math is _completely_ boring and is my _eternal_ weakness. Even as a 15 year old, I'm stupid

when it comes to this stuff. **(A/N: True, true. IRL I suck ****at math. READING FTW!)** If you just _have _to lock innocent children in a class for hours on end, make it

fun, at least.

Well,you cant exactly call me "innocent". The care-workers say that my dad ran as soon as my mom sent me from who-knows-where. Both of my parents were

pronounced missing. After my dad ran (and was never found), they serched for my mom, they had no sign of where she went.

So living in a "care"- home where nobody cares about you is harsh. Everyone stays away from me. I was always the outcast, the loner, the least cared for.

As most students would do, I blanked out. Its easy to do that with a teacher drawling on. I thought of my unfinished book at home. My greek mythology book. It

would be _so_ much better if i were reading right now. . . .

Suddeny my level of boredom was so high that it was painful.

The class exploded in multicolored light, and the weird thing was, I was the middle of the explosion. I looked up and saw the source of this catastrophe. Above my

head, was a symbol. A rainbow.

Everyone stared at me, "What the heck was that, Marrow?"

So it takes an explosion for people to talk to me. Wow, that's sad.

"Uh. . . I dont know", I replied uncertainly.

Couldn't they see the fading rainbow above my head?

"Why don't I take Marrow to the infirmary, Mrs. Peterson?", said another boy in my class named Andy, he broke his leg a long time ago and wasn't able to walk

properly since.

"Yes, go ahead" she said waving us away. As I held the door open for him I saw some people sniggering. I shot them a death glare before I went out.

Little did I know that was the last time I would ever see that school from the inside again.

**/~*~\**

We walked in awkward silence until Andy looked around and whispered frantically,"I know what happened in there. You were being Claimed. Even in front of a bunch

of mortals, its pretty important."

"Exuse me?" He said it so fast I couldn't really hear him.

"It means your godly parent recognises you. And its normal for a demigod." He added hastily.

I kept walking for a moment trying to take this in. "_You_", I decided, "are a crazy person. _I_", -gesturing to myself- ,"am not a demigod."

Andy just sighed as if he had to say this a lot. "You are, in fact, a demigod. I was sent to this school to try and protect you. Follow you."

I gave him a confused look, "Wait, you're a stalker?"

"I'm a saytr." he corrected.

I decided to humor him, "Isn't a demigod half god. half human?"

"Yes. That borne the term 'Half-Blood'."

"Isnt a satyr a goat thingy from greek mythology?"

He looked offended."'_Goat thingy'_?"

"Sorry" I said not really felling sorry.

"The important thing is you can now go to Camp. Your safe as long as your there. I can take you now." He said reassuringly as we headed toward the front doors, out

of school.

I thought about this, then my mind rested on one thing that made my brain panic.

"Once I get to Camp . . . does that mean I can't leave?" Wait, was I believing this?

"Well . . yes", he admitted, "but you're safe there. Monsters are attracted to the scent of demigods. You can only leave if your given a quest."

"Whats the probability that I get a quest?" I asked dreading the answer that I knew I was about to get. Being alone most of the time I grew very close to having

freedom.

"Erm. . . very little" he said "but you'll have friends just like you there, other demigods." he added hopefully.

"What if I want freedom?" I said fiercely.

"You don't need freedom", he said hastily. Apparently he was afraid of me, like so many others." If you want to be hounded by monsters, go ahead. I can't force you

to come, but Chiron will definetly wan't you there."

He threw me his backpack. "Here are supplies. My card is in there if you ever change your mind. There may be other demigods out there. They may help you. Good

luck." With that he walked back into school-leaving me wondering if I made the right choice.

* * *

**How was**** that?**** Like it? I hope u did! Plz review! As well as reveiws, I like fan art. Of course its only the first chapter and there isn't much to draw .**

** But put fan art on devianart!**

**Title it this:**

******Random Stories Of Demigods and Witches and Wizards - (your title of drawing)**

******Title it that so I can easily find it and give you a shoutout!**

**Okay, cya!**


	2. HalfbloodWitch

** Hey, Guys! I know that this update is early, but I haz nothing else to do. . . . So, **

**_ON WITH THE _****_STORY! ~ _**

**_ DISCLAIMER: The OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia(for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _-I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300 _**

**_ (btw the name of this OC is Luna because I couldnt think of another one. She is not Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter)_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 2 /~*~\**

** LUNA**

** THE PROBLEM WITH MAGIC WAS THAT** if you said one thing wrong in a life-and-death situation, you could die.

Like now, I was pointing my father's old wand at the dracaena **(A/N: Is that how it's spelled?) **and the words kept coming out wrong. I guess I shouldn't have

tried that tounge-twisting curse on myself if I didn't know the countercurse. . .

"_Petrificis Totil- ! Petrificin- GAH!_" I had enough. I ran back to the tent. I needed to do some last-minute studying. Literally_._

Luckily the enchantment on the tent kept the dracaena out. Sadly, now the dracaena was madder than ever. That _thing _had been outside all night and I couldn't

sleep until it went away.

" Stupid monster. . . gonna kill it. . . kill it so hard" I mumbled to myself as I skimmed the books for the spells I needed.

Finnaly I found the countercurse and the spells. I pulled the flap on the tent and walked outside, wand at the ready. I saw the dracaena prowling 20ft away saying,

"Come here, little demigod. . . little witch. I havent seen your kind for ages. You'll make a _great_ meal."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I yelled. The dracaena hissed as she was lifted up 10ft into the air. "_Expelliarmus!_"

She was hit like a tennis ball into the alley wall behind her.**(A/N: "tennis ball into the alley wall" wow, that ****rhymed!)** The monster exploded like a sack of flour,

and the only thing left exept dust was the death hiss that still resonated in the air.

I walked back into tent and plopped down on my bunk. The tent was not only enchanted so that muggles and monsters could not get in, it was also enchanted to

have 2 floors, 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms, and 1 closet. I know, a little too much for one person, right? But this tent was a complete replica of the house I used to live in

before that horrible mistake. It was all I had left of my old life.

_ (Flashback)_

_ It was raining when we started the potion. Tomorrow my father had his hearing at the ministry of magic._

_"Okay, Luna, can you get me the silver cauldron and the jar of wolfsbane?" He said. "Yes, daddy" I replied._

_"__We need this Felix Felicis potion ,just right, before the hearing, so can I have the bezoar stone, too, please?"_

_"Okay"_

_Without realising it, instead of taking the wolfsbane off the shelf, I took the porcupine quills._

_ After hours of work, the consistency of the potion was still rippling, even though it had to be smooth._

_It was still a pale yellow, not gold. Thats when it all went wrong._

_ He leaned in to look at the potion. "Thats not right. . . It's supposed to be gold by now. Luna, can you get me the-"_

_ I never found out what he wanted me to get._

_ The surface started bubbling and his face took on an alarmed expression," Luna!" he said "Get out of the house! __ NOW!" _

_That's when I ran. The explosion knocked me to of my feet. _

_The last thing I remembered after that was staring __at the smoldering remains of the house, and calling my dad's name. Of course, he didn't answer._

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! So, how was that! Tell me in the reviews! **

**Remember I like tfan art send it to this E-mail!: 89 **

**If you don't have an email than you can put in on devianart, be sure to title it something like this:**

**Random Stories Of Demigods and Witches and Wizards - (your title of drawing)**

**Okay, cya! ~ **


	3. A NearDeath Experiance

** Hey, guys! I feel that I should have an award. . . . 3 UPADTES IN 4 HOURS! As I said, I have **

**nothing to do. ****_ON WITH THE STORY! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: The OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia(for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _-I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300 _**

* * *

**/~*~\ 3 /~*~\**

** NATALIE**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW THAT SAYING "FRIENDS IN STRANGE PLACES"?**

Well, today I found a friend in a _very _strange place. As a daughter of Eris, goddess of chaos and discord, I could do some pretty strange things. Like for instance, the

fact that my hair could do things on its own. Yesterday a mortal asked me why my hair was pickpocketing. I lucky that I ran away fast enough so that he couldn't call

the police.

I named my hair Medusa because my hair was _so _much like that of said monsters hair. Anyway, since I was trained as a fighter as soon as I could walk, I was able to

jump from rooftop to rooftop with ease. I'm no child of Ares but I might as well be.

My dad is a veteran of war. He's . . . crazy? Bonkers? Off his rocker? Probably. He trained me until the age of 5, and then threw me out of the house with a pack of

clothes and a wad of cash, and told me to come back in 20 or so years.

Huh, if you think of it in a certain way. . . yeah, he's crazy. Even tough I was trained, it's a miracle I wasnt already killed by some monster.

So, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I jump a 5ft gap and barely make it. I've been running from the anemoi thuellai for about half the day. Camping out in

warehouses and such. In Chicago there were a lot of warehouses.

I started to feel light-headed around jumping my 14th rooftop. Soon I was so tired that my vision got blurry. But I couldn't stop now. The warehouse that I

was camping out in was in sight. Just keep going. . .

That's when I promptly collapsed. Being so high on the rooftops, I probably would've died. Luckily, my hair made a sort've cushion so that I didn't crack my skull, just

got knocked out.

My soul floated away from my body. Soon it landed on the banks of a black river with bones littering the shore.

"Hello, little miss.", said a creepy voice with a weird British accent, "Newly departed soul? Okay, come with me."

I turned around to see who was talking to me and saw a man in an Italian **(A/N: Whoops. I almost wrote 'Hetalia'. ****LOL.)** suit. He pointed a finger at me and

raised an eyebrow.

"Coming?"

Remember what I said about not being killed?

Not anymore.

"Mm-Hm." I said, because I was too shocked that I was in Hades to speak properly.

I climbed onto the boat next to the man. "So, how did you die, miss, you look young. 15 years old, I suppose?"

"Yes." I managed to say. "I think I fell too far."

"Ahh", he said,"you don't know how many people die like that in that land called. . . what was it? Oh, yes, Minecraftia. Very strange place. Full of zombies and things.

Here we are."

He said as the boat glided to a stop in front of what looked like an airport.

"Follow that line", he said, pointing a finger to a line of spirits," and then go past Cerebus to The Fields of Asphodel, then go to judgement, okay? Bye."

The boat glided back to the other shore. I walked until my feet hurt. Then I saw a sign that said_ '_Cerubus_, fear him' _above a very dangerous looking 3 headed dog. I

stepped closer than he growled at me.

"Okay. . . good, doggie" I said as I tried to edge around him. His left head snapped as I tried to get through. Why wasn't he letting me in? I _am_ dead, right?

"I think I know why he isn't letting you in." said a voice next to me. I jumped and whirled around. There was a girl there with tan skin and brown hair. One of her

eyes was green, the other was blue. A manticore.

"Stay back!" I yelled as I pulled a spear from a strap on my backpack

The manticore sighed. "Just because im a manticore, doesn't mean I eat everything I see, now put that away, I don't like spears." Something in her voice held

sincerity, so I put my spear away.

"So,. . . hi. I'm Natalie, daughter of Eris." I said.

"Hi, im Aria.", she replied, "I think the reason why Cerebeus isn't letting you in. You're probably just having a near-death experience. Not dead, but pretty close to."

"So im not dead !?" I said hopefully.

"I dont think so, hey, you know I could take you back. My dad is Hades. I could shadow-travel."

"Okay."

"Okay, hold on." **(A/N: I'm now resisting the urge to make Aria say ,"Aria, AWWWAAAAAAAAYYYY!")**

We appeared right at the place where I fell, and from that day on Aria and I were good friends.

* * *

**Isnt Friendship beutiful! BTW, who got that Yogscast quote? I found out that I can't put my E-Mail on ****, so remember. FANART TO DEVIANART! Title **

**your art something like this:**

******Random Stories Of Demigods and Witches and Wizards - (your title of drawing)**

******Title it that so I can easily find it and give you a shoutout!**

******Okay, cya! ~**


	4. QUIT THROWING SPELLS!

** Hi, ppl! **** NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_DISCLAIMER: OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia(for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _-I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 4 /~*~\**

**_ ARIA _**

** SOMETIMES YOU JUST NEED A FREIND TO HELP.**

When I met Natalie I finally had the chance to talk to someone. Being a child of Hades, you were usually alone. Add to that, being a manticore. Then you were

socially rejected by all mortals and demigods (excluding my new friend, Natalie). Even more to add, a manicore whose powers didn't work properly. Now you were

just dirt. So that's what I was, dirt. I still had the power to turn into a feline. I just didn't have the power to choose what_ kind _ of feline. Most days, I want a leopard, I

get a tabby cat. On _very bad _days, I can turn into a Nyan cat.

I know, random, right? But the thing I like about Natalie is that she actually _likes _my powers. She likes cats. Even Nyan cats. **(A/N: NYAN, NYAN, NYAN **

**WWWAAAAAAAAY)**

So, not soon after our meeting, something random started happening. Apparantly the anemoi thuellai who were following Natalie were back on her trail.

And of course, my trail. Something weird started happening when they found us again, though but I don't think its the monsters. We started noticing weird lights

in the alley a few blocks away. As a manticore I could sense all kinds of aura around me. Apart from Natalie's aura, there was another magical one not far away.

Naturally, we went to investigate.

"Are you sure it's not a monster?" Natalie said apprehensively.

"I'm sure that it's a demigod of some sort. The aura is strong but it's probably just a minor demigod."

As we turned the last corner, what we saw was _very_ weird. There was another demigod, alright.

A demigod who was twirling a stick like a baton and sending sparks of mulitcolored light into the air.

She might also been a witch.

When she caught sight of us, she immediately pulled out a stick and dashed into her tent.

Natalie turned to me, "A stick? Seriously?"

"I think she's a witch," I said seriously, "she has a wand. Lets hope she's hot hostile."

"She looks hostile to me." Natalie was eyeing the tent and the unnatural flashes inside, "I know about Mist, but how can mortals not see this?"

She was right. The flashes were very noticeable, even from half the town away.

"There is probably some sort of enchantment on the tent. I cant- get- in." I said kicking at an invisible barrier.

"It probably hurts to other monsters, but since i'm also demigod, it doesn't hurt me." I didn't say more because I didn't like talking about the manticore side of the

family, "Can you get in?"

Natalie put her foot through the barrier. "Uh, sort've. But it's really hard to get through." She fought her way through as if there was a wind pushing her back.

_(Martyn IntheLittlewood *french accent*: 5 minutes later . . .)_

"HECK YEA!" She yelled and punched the air as she got through.

At that moment, the witch dashed from her tent with a brandished wand, "_Stupefy!_"

But Natalie was ready. She dodged the spell and put her hands up yelling, "PEACE! WE COME IN PEACE! QUIT THROWING SPELLS!"

Apparently, the witch didnt belive her. With a wave of her wand the tent disassembled and flew into her backpack. Then she transfigured into a songbird and flew

away. . .

* * *

** LUNA, AWWWWWAAAAAYYYYY! FANART TO DEVIANART! be sure to title the fanart:**

**Random Stories Of Demigods and Witches and Wizards - (your title of drawing)**

**Okay, cya! ~ **


	5. AN OF OC AWESOMNESS!

** HEY GUYS! NOW THAT YOU HAVE MET MY OC'S OF AWESOMENESS! I WILL GIVE YOU THEIR FULL DESCRIPTIONS!**

* * *

_**Marrow Belle**_**: Has lived in a "care"-home since arriving at her missing fathers doorstep with the west wind Zeypher. At school, in Math class**

**a saytr by the name of _Andy Maple _(who was suppoused to esscort her to camp Half-Blood) lets her make her own choice after she refuses to go to **

**camp and leave freedom. **

**Description: Black-Brownish hair that falls 2 in. below shoulders, Black or dark Blue clothes, hiking boots ,Brown- Mahogany eyes, and multicolored **

**wings.**

**Weapon: Bow and Arrows, Sword**

**Godly parent: Iris, lady of rainbows and hope**

**Fatal Flaw: Is horrible in math and has no balance whatsoever**

* * *

_**Luna ?**_**: Surname unknown. Lived with wizard father until age 3. Has lived on the streets since potion-making mistake whitch left her father **

**deceaced. Is half demigod, half witch.**

**Description: Blonde-Golden long hair, Black or White Shorts, color changing eyes, and any colored shirt (exept pink). white running shoes.**

**Weapon: Her magic is her weapon (wand) and knife.**

**Godly Parent: Hecate, goddess of magic.**

**Fatal Flaw: Can sometimes overextend magic and is clumsy.**

* * *

_**Natalie Hunter**_**: Was trained by father until the age of 5. Then was thrown out on the streets. Her hair has a mischevous mind of its own, it likes to**

**pickpocket (her main source of money).**

**Description: Very long (around ankle length) Jeans or shorts, any color shirt (exept pink).**

**Weapon:Spear, ninga stars, and her hair.**

**Godly Parent: Eris, goddess of chaos and discord.**

**Fatal Flaw: Her hair can sometimes get her into too much trouble, and always pushes herself to the breaking piont.**

* * *

_**Aria Carrow**_**: She is half manticore half demigod. Her manticore powers are a little bit untrustworthy. Travels everywhere and has no official home.**

**Makes freinds with _Natalie Hunter_ along the way in her travels.**

**Description: Has brown hair around elbow length. Tan skin and one blue eye, the other green. any clothes (exept pink and dresses.)**

**Weapon: Powers and knife.**

**Godly Parent: Hades, god of the underworld. **

**Fatal Flaw: Her powers can malfunction.**

* * *

**HOWD U LIKE MY OCS !? WERE THEY GOOD? I HOPE THEY WERE.**

**So, FANART TO DEVIANART! Title it this:**

**Random Stories Of Demigods and Witches and Wizards - (your title of drawing)**

**Okay, cya! ~ **


	6. First Flight

**So . . . I know what at least half of you are thinking, "****_Where is the randomness? WHERE IS IT?! THE TITLE HAZ LIED!" _****See, I know.**

**If ****_you_**** want to know, the randomness starts here. . . **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Everything except the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** ~_ I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 6 /~*~\**

**_MARROW_ **

**I WALKED TO THE CARE-HOME WITH** a dejected look, my preoccupied thoughts showing on my face. I swerved around a screeching bus as I neared the care-

home.

After todays events, the familiar cracked white walls were all too perfect. As I came in no one acknowledged my appearance, or existence, like normal. I grabbed a

sandwich from the lunch basket, and ran up the stairs, three at a time. Normal routine.

The building was only two stories high, so I didn't have much to run before I reached my door. The one with the "_KEEP__ OUT_" sign on it.

I pushed open the creaky door, and walked briskly to my bed, then proceeded to dump the contents of the blue bag Andy gave me on the sheets. The little bag

couldn't have been bigger than the average school binder, but it held a _lot_.

The contents were: a slip of paper, a full-size longbow, a sheath of arrows, a bronze sword, what looked like lemon-squares, and a bottle of . . . apple juice?

The bow looked like it was hand-carved. It was utterly _beautiful_. The grip was, somehow, a perfect fit. I notched an arrow, and fired at the nearest point on

the wall. The effect was astounding. The force of the arrow punched a dime-sized hole into the outside world. I'd hate to be hit with one of these.

I put down the bow and picked up the slip of paper. Written on it was:

**_ANDY MAPLE_**

_Protector_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island_

_(800) 008-0008_

'Half-Blood Hill'? Okay?

Scrawled on the back of the neat-looking card, in messy handwriting, like the writer was in a rush was:

_Marrow,_

_This will sound crazy, but you are a demigod. Half-human, half-god._

_Your godly parent is Iris: lady of rainbows and hope._

_Also, I noticed the blessing of Iris on you, that's why your Claiming was so spontaneous._

_The blessing allows you to fly on wings you can summon on will._

[I did a double-take on that]

_Lastly, you need to keep moving, or monsters will catch up with you._

_DO NOT stay in one place._

_Enjoy demigodishness,_

_Andy_

So, if I stayed in this care-home, I could become potential monster-feed? I had to leave my only home, this care-home?

I was happy to oblige.

I stuffed everything into the blue backpack, along with clothes, money, and my whole bookshelf.

I then sat on my bed and tried to imagine myself with wings. What color would they be? Would they be demon wings or angel wings?

I decided to go with rainbow-colored, partly because my mom was supposedly lady of rainbows, partly because couldn't decide. I also decided on angel wings.

What? I'm not that evil.

I opened my eyes to something feathery brushing my ear. Wings. Cool.

I didn't entirely trust my newfound flying skills, but I decided to open the window anyway.

I leaned out, and tried to flap my wings, it worked.

Then, pride caused me to grab the backpack, and jump out the window.

I was certain I just committed suicide, but I found myself gaining altitude, rising higher and higher.

Let me just say, flying felt epic.


	7. Hey, STUPID Bird!

**SORRY! SORRY! DONT KILL MEEEEEE! *Runs away, then slowly walks back* I haven't updated in . . . a while. PlZ FORGIVE ME. I've been very busy **

**with ****school. I wonder what would happen if I used my demigod powers on my math teacher to get away. . . . **

**_SO, ON WITH THE _****_STORY!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: Everything except the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 7 /~*~\**

_**LUNA**_

**AFTER I FLEW AWAY FROM THOSE. . . I DIDNT EVEN** know if those beings were human. The one with shorter hair looked like a manticore. . . . Anyway, I could

hear them calling for me to come back, of course I didn't oblige. So you're probably wondering how I learned Transfiguration on my own, right? Well, lets say that

the explosion taught me almost nothing. I like to experiment. . . . [Ironically] my favorite experimental subject is Potions.

Lost in thought about where I was going to set up camp again, I crashed into . . . something. I fell backwards in the air, but luckily, there was a telephone pole on

which I regained my footing on. Yes, I have balance, thank you very much. I Transigured back and saw that the whatever that I crashed into wasn't so lucky. Now

that my line of vision was clear,I could see a _girl_ with _rainbow wings_ (this day is getting better and better, huh?) tumbling through the air, and hitting the ground with

a_ thump_.

"_STUPID BIRD_."

"Hey!" I said, hopping down, "I happen to be very sophisticated!"

She hoisted herself up and looked at me, oddly unsurprised, "Were you that bird? After all that's happened today. . ."

I glanced at her wings. Then I noticed other things. She had a sheathed sword, and her odd backpack smelled like goat. I looked for that veil of light that _only I_

saw around everyone, auras, I think they're called. Her aura was very colorful, bright, and was shining with flecks of silver. "Are you a demigod?" I said carefully.

She looked slightly shocked. "Yes. And I take it you're one too." "Mm-hmm." I said, surveying my surroundings. One demigod is bad enough. Two meant trouble.

"Your parent is Iris?"

"The wings gave it away, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, my mother is Hecate. I'm also a self-trained witch." I said proudly.

"Hecate. . . . Hecate goddess of. . . magic?"

"Yep."

She looked around. "Are you headed for camp Half-Blood? 'Cause I don't wanna go there. . ." She said vaguely. "Well, if you want, you can tag along with me. I've

lived on the streets for years." "That's something to be proud of?" "Shut up" I said, unpacking my tent. "What've you got there? Oh. That tent looks a bit too small."

I took out my wand, flicked it, and the tent assembled itself. "Come on, you'll see that we can fit _way_ more than two in here. . ."

* * *

**You guys can probably guess what happens in the next chap. I need to work on chap lenghtening. . .**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SET A HELLHOUND ON YOU! (Jk, Jk. . .)**


	8. RFC1 Bring Your Daughter To Work Day

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST R.F.C. (Random Filler Chapter)! As writers block goes, I get a very weird kind. Most people (during writers **

**block) have not a thought in their heads. Well, for me its the complete opposite. My strange mind fills with meaningless things that clog**

**my brain functioning. So, I decided to go with one random idea that happened to drop into my thoughts. I hope you like it.**

**_SO, ON WITH THE _****_STORY!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: Everything except the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**_ \~*~\ R.F.C. 1 - Bring Your Daughter to Work Day /~*~/_**

**_ARIA_**

**_(Before Chapter 3)_**

**WHEN I RECIVED THE LETTER** from my dad, I was ecstatic. Basicly jumping around the apartment (it was a temporary stay anyway). I had thought that

my dad (a.k.a Hades) had completely forgotten about me, his only daughter **(A/N: ****This story is completely OC's, so nope, Hazel Levesque does not **

**exist here. ****Sorry.)** Last he'd seen me, I was a 5 year-old trying to control my Nyanish powers (which, of course, never got worked out). I read the letter out

loud to my brother **(A/N: Yerp, ****guys another OC.)** :

"_Dear Aria,_

_You might have thought that I had forgotten about you. Well, Zeus had scheduled a 'Bring Your Daughter to Work Day' for all of the twelve Olympians, and it _

_seems __that my idiot brother has forgotten that Hera has been holding a personal vendetta against all of his children. Well, I guess that's more souls for _

_Thanatos to reap. __Back to the subject, since your my only daughter, I must invite you to my workplace, the Underworld. I will be meeting you at the gate _

_next to Cerberus._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father, Hades"_

"That didn't seem like a very sincere letter. It was really short too." Nathan's voice cut into my stupor. He leaned against the counter and smirked. "Why're

you so happy? I thought you hated dad. . ." "Well, I did because I'd thought he'd forgotten about me." I said. Then I raced into my room to get ready.

**\~*~/**

I left the apartment to my brother and his idiotic friends who were all (surprisingly) also demigods. I wasn't worried about monsters because the last thing

Hades did for my mom (who is never home anymore) was a blessing to protect any home that the family resides in, even if it's only a day-stay. Let me

specify why I think that my brothers friends are idiotic, stupid, ect.:

1.) They do stupid things.

2.) They act stupid.

3.) They think they're _so_ cool.

4.) I think you get the point. This list could go on and on. . .

I pondered on a way to get to the Underworld. I never really did master shadow-traveling. I wouldn't want to risk making the mortals see a rainbow-farting

pop tart cat fly through the L.A. sky, if I could even get myself to transform into a Nyan cat. . . I decided to try a more regular way of traveling. The bus. As I

walked to the nearest bus stop to get to Hollywood where my dad "works", I saw my brother and his friends running across the street, snickering like they

just pulled a good prank. In the motel behind them there was a small explosion followed by a chorus of screams. They stopped on the sidewalk and high-

fived. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking, hoping Nathan wouldn't notice me.

**\~*~/**

When the bus let me off at the record studio where my dad works, I started to feel nervous. _What if he didn't like me? What if his little girl isn't what he _

_wanted? _Pushing those thoughts down was as hard as pushing open the heavy metal doors. As I entered the room, a cold chill swept through the silent room.

I surveyed my surroundings. People were sitting in the a armchairs, leaning against walls, staring at me. . .

There was a shift in the room and suddenly all the people were standing. All the men bowed and the women curtsied. As they did that, their forms flickered. I

realized that they were all spirits bowing to the daughter of Hades. I felt myself blushing. I edged around the outskirts of the room as they sat down like

nothing happened. I made my way to a desk where a man in an Italian suit was sitting."Another one?" he grumbled, "I already took one over. The world

today. . ." He inspected me closer. "Ohhh. I see. Yes, your father is waiting. Come." He turned to face the spirits "Don't touch that radio!" he called.

**\~*~/**

I walked through what looked like an airport with skeletons frisking tough-looking familiarish people who I might've seen on TV. I finally heard a growl in the

distance. Cerberus. I quickened my pace. Soon, Cerberus' large figure loomed out of the thick mist. I saw a lone figure standing at the gates. I approached

slowly with caution. I didn't know what I was expecting Hades to wear, but I certainly didn't expect him to look like a completely normal mortal. Maybe it's

just the Mist. "Ahh, there you are." His voice didn't sound very fatherly and caring. "I have much to show you. **(A/N: I know that this is a little **

**irresponsible, but I'll just skip the part where Aria has a nice-ish day with her dad, and get to other things.)**

**\~*~/**

I reflected on my day as I was walking down the streets of L.A.. Hades had introduced me to Persephone, who just turned her nose up in disgust and rudely

commented on how my eyes were different colors, and how it was unattractive. He showed me how the judges, well, judge the souls. The judges on shift were

George Washington, Christopher Columbus, and Rosa Parks. The day didn't last long because my dad Hades had to be called back to a judging in the Fields of Asphodel

where there was a guy who had died in court before he could give his testimony.

As I passed by that motel my brother and his friends pranked, I saw a blonde-haired girl run out of the still-full entrance where the manager was still trying to calm

people down, even though the prank was hours ago. She ran down the street and disappeared behind a bus. I expected her to emerged again on the other side,

but all that came out was a small, blue songbird. Weird.

* * *

**Wow. Thats longer than my usual chapter. AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. Is that a good thing?**

**REVIEW!**

**Cya!**


	9. Getting Used to It

**Hi, Guys. Im sad. REWIEW OR THIS STORY WILL GO IN THE ETERNATL TRASH CAN! You dont want to know what that is. . .**

**_SO, ON WITH THE _****_STORY!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: Everything except the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

** _- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 6 /~*~\**

_**ARIA CARROW**_

**NATALIE AND I WENT BACK TO THE APPARTMENT IN SLIGHT DEFEAT.** I swore I had seen that blonde-haired girl before. We didn't mean her any

harm. Why'd she run? When we arrived at the appartment, my brother and his friends were celebrating.

"Did you see that prank we pulled?" Yelled Kyle, the son of Zeus.

"I was awesome!" said Nathan.

"It was okay." muttered Mark, son of Apollo.

Mark was the shy one of the group. I didn't understand how Nathan, as sons of Hades go, ever talkative, could be friends with this guy. Sometimes, I hear

Kyle and Nathan saying that they only keep him around because he's good at rigging explosives.

About a week ago, I invited Natalie to stay with us (whenever we move around) when she told me that she camps out in warehouses and abandond car shops

in Chicago, with the occasional rouge Cyclops to send to Tartaurs. She'd gotten used to Kyle and Mark visiting daily. They'd gotten used to her. And her hair.

In fact, sometimes they draged her along on pranking trips just to use hair (Medusa, she'd called it) to cause confusion and distraction.

Just then I remembered where i'd seen the blone-haired girl before. She'd been in that motel.

* * *

**Yeah, guys, I know. EXTERMELY SHORT CHAP HERE. At least I introduced new characters. . .**

**REVIEW, THE TRASH CAN IS COMING!**


	10. Of Leprechauns and Store Managers

**Sup, guys. WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING. THE TRASH CAN IS LOOMING OUT! Back to business, **

**_SO, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Everything except the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 10 /~*~\**

_**LUNA**_

**I WAS LOOKING THROUGH MAGIC BOOKS WHEN I **heard the rumbling noise. I shot out of the lounge-chair and grabbed my wand, and looked around

frantically.

"Calm down. It was just me."

I turned to see Marrow on the couch with a Charms book. After two weeks of living with her and moving from place to place, I still couldn't get used to

another persons presence. "What was that noise?" I asked warily.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to go to the store. Want anything?" she said getting up.

"I should go too. As a demigod, going alone means death."

"Well you should've told me in that lecture of the explanation of why I'm here."

"I was tired!"

"Well" she said as she grabbed her backpack,"Lets go. I'm going to starve."

**/~*~\**

"Do you want oranges or apples? I can't decide."

"Get a watermelon. They're on sale."

"WELL HELP ME. I CAN'T CARRY THIS!"

We both picked the giant watermelon up and heaved it into our cart, where it landed with a crash that resonated through the store. The sound turned heads

but was soon drowned out by a voice on the intercom.

"Well, I need to get cereal, so I'll be right back." said Marrow.

I surveyed my surroundings, and my heart jumped into my throat when I saw a girl with long, seemingly alive, hair.

**/~*~\_NATALIE_/~*~\**

I suddenly felt a prickle on the back of my neck, like someone - or something - was staring at me.

"Aria." I hissed , "Does that girl look familiar to you?"

She looked around until her eyes found a blonde girl. Looking at us.

"Its her!" she said, eyes widening in surprise.

The blonde girl apparently wanted nothing to do with us, and turned away, pushing her cart as fast as she could in an enclosed space.

"Follow her!"

**/~*~\_MARROW_/~*~\**

I picked up a box of Cocoa Puffs (I can be a choco-holic sometimes) and was about to head back to Luna when I got hit full force by someone running into

me. I fell back but then someone caught me.

I looked up to see. . . a boy. He helped me get up, and I noticed he was blushing.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." he said.

Then I noticed two flustered-looking guys behind him. They grinned and said "Looks like you have a girlfriend, Mark!"

I flushed with anger, took my wand out of my pocket (which Luna gave to me a week ago) and jammed up at the guys neck.

"Tell me who you are, or I'll turn you into a leprechaun." I ordered.

He paled (which was weird since he was already so pale). "PLEASE DON'T! I HATE LEPRECHAUNS!"

"Well then I'll turn all of you into leprechauns." That was a bluff because I could barely turn a quill into a pencil.

The blue-eyed boy next to me then said "Well, before you do that, I'll tell you that you are -"

**/~*~\_ARIA_/~*~\**

**(A/N: Sorry for the random POV change, Kyle. I'm not gonna let you go there )**

We ran after her, full speed.

"We need to split up!" I yelled.

"I'll go to the right isles!"

"Okay!"

I ran into a random section, then looked around. Nothing.

I repeated that action three times, then I heard yelling and running footsteps. All coming from the cereal isle.

"ARIA! I NEED BACKUP!" said a familiar voice. . . Nathan?

**/~*~\_NATHAN_/~*~\**

I yelled for help, because,

1.) The girl with the stick was scaring me.

2.) Another girl had just arrived, and she had a stick too.

3.) THEY WERE THREATENING ME WITH LEPRECHAUNS!

"Who are you?" the blonde girl ordered. "Whats going on?"

The black-haired girl - finally - took her stick away. She slowly backed up.

"Okay" the blonde girl said. "Why don't we just talk this disagreement out -"

"Yes, I was about to say that." said Kyle. "I am Kyle, son of Zeus -"

"KYLE!" Mark yelled. Too late.

"You're demigods?" said the black-haired girl.

"Why? Are you monsters in disguise?" I said more bravely than I felt.

Both girls took their sticks out again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"You've just went _too_ far. . ." The ends of their sticks started glowing.

I gulped.

**/~*~\_MARROW_/~*~\**

I was about to blast that boy to bits when a strict voice yelled "STOP!"

I spun around to see. . . the store manager. Next to him was a girl with long black hair and a girl with brown hair and different colored eyes.

"I'm _sick and tired_ of these kids running through my store causing a ruckus!" he yelled, red-faced "NOW GET OUT, ALL OF YOU!"

We then proceeded to walk out of the store together, dragging our feet.

"Well, that was just _great_." I said bitterly.

"It was your fault for threatening me with leprechauns. . ." muttered the guy next to me.

"Well its your fault for running into me!"

"Mark caught you!"

"Have you said sorry yet!?"

"WELL SORRY!"

Then I'd had enough. I pulled my bow out of my backpack, knocked an arrow, and pointed it straight at him.

"Go ahead." he said mockingly, "Shoot. I bet you don't have the guts to do it."

"I certainly think I have the guts to turn you into a daisy. This is an _encha__nted_ arrow." I spat back.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" yelled the brown haired girl.

Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Yes, there shall be a demigodly fight in the next chap. I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THEM TO MEET LIKE THAT!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL THROW YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR FIGHT!**

**Cya!**


	11. The Demigodly Fight of Demigodishness

**Hello! CAN U GUESS WHAT HAPS IN THIS CHAP?! Well of course because it's THE DEMIGODLY FIGHT OF DEMIGODISHNESS!**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\11/~*~\**

_**LUNA**_

**THE BROWN-HAIRED GIRL RUSHED FORWARD TO GRAB **Marrow's bow. Then I ran to intercept her.

Just then Marrow performed a trick that I'd shown her a while ago. See, I noticed that Marrow's wings could be hidden with glamor. So I taught her to put and take

away that glamor.

She sprang back and launched into the air on her wings. She stuck her tounge out. "HAH!"

"Get down here!" they both yelled.

"Like I'd do that!"

I took out my wand and looked around frantically.

I noticed that everyone was now pulling out a weapon. The afraid-of-leprechauns guy was pulling out a dagger, the girl with long hair was taking out ninja stars. The

son of Apollo was warily taking out a bow, and both the son of Zeus and the brown-haired girl looked like they were about to charge.

I didn't want them to fight, so I looked up at Marrow desperately. She just shrugged.

Then everyone sprang into action. The son of Zeus lifted off the ground, the brown-haired girl [oddly] turned into a Nyan-Cat and engaged Marrow in an air battle.

The son of Apollo looked a little lost on what side he was on. The the remaining two charged at me. The girl's long hair zipped towards me. I sighed. I didn't want to

hurt these people. So, I performed a spell "_Accio watermelon!"_

I pointed at the incoming, flying watermelon and Transfigured it into a giant pair of scissors.

I caught them, avoiding a nasty cut, and pointed them at her hair. "Come any closer and you'll be bald!"

The hair stopped and looked for a way around. It eventually gave up and dragged its protesting owner to a corner to sulk. The boy was still charging. I then was stuck

in the middle of a giant-scissors-against-dagger battle. He was actually kinda winning. So I had no choice but to retreat to the edge of the fight and do (yet

another) spell.

"Why?" I asked the sky as I lifted my wand.

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

As everyone was hoisted (upside-down because I was a little distracted) into the air I heard a high-pitched scream. And it didn't come from one of the girls. All eyes

turned to the son of Zeus. "Uh. . . sorry." he said "Reflex. . ."

"Right." I said, raising my voice, "Lets get a few things straight."

Marrow groaned. She knew that this was usually the start of a _long_ speech.

I pointed at the other two girls, "At first I thought you guys were chasing me. I now realized you meant no harm."

"_Really?_" said a sarcastic voice from one of them.

I turned to face the boys. "You guys pranked the motel I was staying in about 3 weeks ago, and I have no idea how this connects to this string of events, but I forgive

you."

"Can you speed this lecture up?!" yelled an exasparated Marrow, "My blood is going to my head."

"Be patient an- "

"HURRY UP!" they all yelled.

"Whatever." I waved my wand and they all fell to the ground.

"Thank-you for the _soft_ landing." said Marrow sarcasticly.

"Your welcome." I said helping her up.

I saw the brown-haired girl aproaching me warily.

"Uh, hi. My name is Aria. This is Natalie.-" she gestured to the girl next to her "- and my brother Nathan and his friends Kyle and Mark."

"Oh. . . hello ,erm, this is Marrow, and I'm Luna."

"Sorry if we scared you by following you. . ."

"Uh, yeah. A little stalkerish. . ." I said awkardly.

"Yeah. . ., so, if you don't , uh, have a place to stay. . . you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Really? I , uh, like to move around a lot."

"We never stay in one place either. . ."

I thought for a second then said, "Yeah. We'll stay."

* * *

**WOW. THAT TOOK LIKE 11 CHAPS. Yay! Now I can start getting to the important stuffs!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE LUNA LEVITATE YOU!**

**Cya!**


	12. Moving(More like Kicked)to Turtle Hill

**Hello, guys! I don't really have anything to say right now, so I'm just gonna let you read. **

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\12/~*~\**

_**ARIA**_

**IN THE APPARTMENT, THINGS WERE JUST AS THEY'D ALWAYS BEEN.** By that, I mean the general ear-splitting loudness that had grown over the last weeks. I

felt sorry for the family below us.

The cause of this loudness was the pillow-football match that was taking place in the living room between Natalie, Luna, Nathan, and Kyle. Over the replaying of this

game every day, I observed that while the boys were adept at catching and throwing, the girls were just as good when they picked up a random object from the

ground, and smashed it in the boys faces.

The origin of the random objects on the ground was Marrow and Mark's fault. They were using the new spellbook to perform spells (Luna had given us all a new

wand, and when we asked about where she got it, she just ignored us and looked at Marrow. It seems they have an inside secret. . .), and when they couldn't get a

spell right, they just angrily levitated an object and threw it in the midst of the football game.

In the middle of this madness, I was sitting at the counter, watching the free show.

Right as Marrow was just about to send a lamp straight into Kyle's face, there was a loud, aggressive knock on the door.

Kyle ducked and headed for the door, the lamp missing him by mere inches. He opened the door.

**(A/N: This is a "Dun, dun, dun" moment, guys!)**

At the door was. . .

. . .

. . .

The grocery store manager?

Emotions ran across his face as he saw the group of kids he'd [mercilessly] kicked out of his store less than a month ago.

"I should've known it was you kids! No one can make such a mess."

"Wait. . . you're the apartment manager?" said Kyle incredulously.

"Well, if I wasn't, would I have the authority to kick you out again? Now, I want you to _leave_, pack your bags and _go_."

Marrow closed the spellbook, but not without looking at a spell that she'd been wanting to practice for days.

She waved her holly and dragon-heartstring wand and muttered a spell.

The manager then flew out the door, crashed into the door parallel from ours, and the door slammed shut.

"Serves him right." she said as she stuffed the book into her oh-so-magical backpack.

I looked around at the shocked faces. "Where are we staying now?"

Luna looked at me. "I've got a tent we can stay in. Its got a lot of space."

"I doubt a tent could house seven explosive demigods."

"Mine certainly can."

**/~*~\_NATALIE_/~*~\**

We walked out on the sidewalk, laden with our belongings.

"So where do we set up this tent?" I asked.

"In an alleyway or something would be fine. It doesn't take up much space." said Luna.

"You said it could fit all of us."

"Yes, it can." she agreed.

"Hey, uh, can we camp? Like in the trees?" asked Nathan.

"Yes. The question is, but where?"

"Up on that hill." he said pointing to a hill with a thick canopy of tall oak trees.

As we climbed the hill I had a vague sense that I was climbing up a turtle's back, so I decided to give the hill a name. 'Turtle Hill'.

"This tree is perfect for a treehouse. . ." said Kyle, staring into the high boughs of the tree directly above us.

"Well, you can go to Home-Depot to get something to build that, I'm going to set the tent up here. Stand back."

She took out her Cherrywood and Phoenix Feather wand, and pointed at a spot on the leaf-covered ground. She muttered an incantation and a purple sheet leaped

out of her pack and arranged itself into a tent.

Then she walked up to it smiling like she was coming home after a long journey. "Welcome to my tent."

**/~*~\_ARIA_/~*~\**

I had to admit, I was impressed.

When I walked in, I was expecting a small space with a bit of dust and a pile of musky blankets. What I didn't expect was a two-story house.

"Whoa. . ." Nathan said.

"A question," I took in the kitchen and living room, all real, "how is this possible?"

"Didn't you guys learn anything? Magic." said Luna in a philosophical voice.

"Awesome, huh?" Marrow turned to face us "I'm going to my room."

She ran up the stairs, three at a time.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Four, so. . ." Luna thought for a second "Marrow and I share a room, Aria and Natalie get one, and one of us can have a room alone."

"I'll take that one! I'm not bunking with them." Kyle yelled "Please show us to our rooms!"

* * *

**Yay! I had an idea with my coauthor for the next story! This bit is sort've like an intro. . . THE SEQUEL WILL BE GREAT!**

**REVIEW OR THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL!**

**CYA!**


	13. An Interesting Trip to The Hospital pt1

**Sorry, guys, but I'm not very talkative today. Lets see how my mood affects my OCs. . . *creepy smile***

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\_13_/~*~\**

_**KYLE**_

**"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP,** get up, get up, _get up_."

"_Shut_ up."

"Bleah." Marrow stuck her tounge out.

I groaned. "Go do something other than annoying me!"

"When you _get up off your lazy backside_, I will." She smacked me with her book. "I don't want to be here, but Natalie told me to get you. If you don't get up, you'll

have to answer to _her_."

That got me off the couch.

"What does she want?"

"Training session. Talk to Luna for armour."

She opened the tent flap and ducked outside.

**/~*~\**

I looked around. Scattered between the trees were an array of archery targets and punching dummies. Where did Luna get all this?

I found everyone by the groans and complaints coming from the left.

"Over there!"

"Oww! Watch it, Mark!"

"Sorry. . ."

"To the right, people! We don't have all day!"

"What's this?" I said.

"Basic weapons and armour."

"And you got this _how?"_

"A few trips to Camp-Half Blood, demigods I've met, things that monsters drop." replied Luna.

"Oh."

The crate dropped with a _thud. _"Now lets open it."

"Can I open it?" asked Nathan.

"Uh. Okay? Crowbar?"

"Nope."

"No chainsaw." warned Marrow.

"Nope. Hammer." He got to work.

When he hacked open the crate, inside was a collection of all kinds of things.

"I CALL DIBS ON THOSE NINJA STARS!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Is this enchanted?!" asked Marrow, picking up a glowing bow.

"Fire aspect, Infinity, and Punch II."

"Heck _yes_."

"Just don't set fire to the camp."

None of the weapons appealed much to me, so I just picked up a light sword and started hacking at things.

**/~*~\ _LUNA_/~*~\**

After an hour of sparring, magic dueling, and running. I decided it was snack time.

"_SNACK TIME!"_ I called.

The effect was instantaneous. Swords were dropped. Bows forgotten. A gust of wind blew past me as six demigods flew into the tent.

**/~*~\**

We all sat at the dining table, eating sandwiches.

Jokes were shared, laughs made.

Suddenly Kyle started choking on his sandwitch.

"Does this have to happen all the time?!" yelled Nathan, exasperated.

"Has this happened before?" I said.

"Um, yes." said Aria.

"To the medical center." said Natalie.

"Do we have money?" asked Marrow.

Natalie waved the question away. "I have a membership."

I grabbed my backpack. "Lets go" I looked at Kyle, "Alright?"

He didn't seem alright. I put a time-freeze spell on him.

We dragged him out the door.

**/~*~\**

"What, exactly, happened?"

"He's choking. Duh."

"I see. . ." said the woman at the desk.

We waited while she typed something on her laptop.

"Okay. Do you kids need a slip for school today?"

"No."

She examined us sceptically. Then a nurse took Kyle into the examining room. I flicked my wand to take away the spell.

We sat down and waited. Our ADHD was not helping.

"I'm going to walk around." I got up and headed outside.

When I did, It turned out I'd made the best desicion in my life.


	14. An Interesting Trip to The Hospital pt2

**OI! YOU OVER THERE! *you look around* **

**"Me?" you say. **

**OF COURSE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED A FEW DAYS AGO?!**

**"Er. . . no." you admit.**

**WELL, I'LL TELL YOU NOW! *drumroll* **

**. . .**

**THE ****_MARK OF ATHENA _****FINNALY CAME OUT!**

*** you gasp in shock * "Really?!"**

**_DUH_****. I JUST SAID SO. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT EVERYONE TO DO IN REVENGE, BECAUSE RICK LEFT US ON A CLIFFY?**

**"What?"**

**WRITE MORE MOA FANFICS!**

***end of commercial***

**(This is really late 'cause it came out like on Oct. 9.)**

**This message was brought to you by BookwormPurple.**

**/~*~\**

**Lol. That was bit pointless, wasn't it? Eh. Who cares.**

_**SO, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\NYLA? (who the heck?)/~*~\**

_Zap!_

The spell bounced off the dove harmlessly.

"Dang it!" I yelled at the sky.

"Calm down, you're still a beginner . . ." Martyn tries to calm me down.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Fine. . ." I knew he was dying to say something like: 'Even though you have psychic abilities and rage powers, you're still a ten-year-old.'

Even for a fifteen-year-old, he was immature like that.

"Try to stun it." he suggests.

"_Stupefy!"_ I yell, wanting to prove him wrong.

The luck goddess Tyche, must hate me, 'cause my timing was perfectly _horrible_.

The spell bounced off the stupid dove and hit my right leg.

"Oi!" I yelled.

"_Di immortales. . ._" I heard Martyn mutter.

"Do something!"

"Fine, let's go the hospital. . ."

He helps me limp to the pegasus.

**/~*~\****LUNA****/~*~\**

I walk outside, muttering about stupid son's of Zeus. Some elderly people look at me like I'm crazy, which I admit I am.

I sit on a bench and watch the blue expanse, not really expecting to see a silver pegasus in the sky.

So, when a silver pegasus landed, I was taken completely off guard.

"Dafuq?!" I said (Marrow's weird ways of speech had started to rub off on me).

The two riders were: a little girl with red hair, and a boy with a [creeper (O.O)] green hoodie, and black hair.

They landed in a parking space like it was perfectly normal, and dismounted, walking to the entrance. The girl was limping.

"Hey!" I called as I got up.

They turned to look at me, I found the boys rainbow-colored eyes unnerving, "Uh, yea?"

"A _silver_ pegasus?" I crossed my arms, "That's _too_ flashy on my opinion." I subconsciously smiled at the confused expressions on their faces.

"H-how did you see that?"

I walked up to them smirking, "And landing in a regular parking space? Soooo ignorant. Mortals could see you, probably!"

They backed up, all the way to the wall. "Who are you?!" demanded the girl.

"Oh, I'm Luna, just another demigod, like I suspect you are."

This seemed to calm them down a bit.

"Prove it." said the boy as he readjusted his hat.

"If I was a demigod, would I have this?" I unsheathed my Imperial gold knife.

"I guess not. . ." the girl shifted to her other foot, "Uh, . . . mind backing up a bit?"

I realized I was probably in their personal space, so I backed up. "Why are you here? You don't looked mauled by monsters."

"Yea, we try hard not to let that happen. . ." the boy awkwardly held out his hand, "Hi. . I'm Martyn, and this is Nyla."

"Who are your immortal parents?" I asked nonchalantly, like this was just a regular conversing session.

"I'll tell you later. . ."


	15. Family Meetings

**So, the group has found some new characters! Yay!**

**Lets hope Luna's creepiness doesn't scare them away!**

_**SO, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 15 /~*~\**

**_LUNA_**

**I WALKED THE TO MY FRIENDS, HOPING THAT THEY WOULDN'T RUN AWAY.**

They looked shifty, like they were planning an escape from the creepy blonde girl.

When we reached the waiting room, Kyle was already back, and Aria was nagging at him for just _having _to choke in the middle of the training session.

"Luna, would you _tell_ him that if you just _have _to choke on a sandwitch, do it on his own time, and-"

She saw the two demigods behind me.

"Other demigods." Marrow fliped a page in her book.

"How can you tell?" Aria asked.

"Magic. Mind-reading. Simple stuff."

"And you learned this where?"

"Luna." she answered plainitively.

Nyla looked at me with newfound respect.

"You can teach that?!"

"Oh, no. . ." Martyn muttered.

"_Shut up._" Nyla hissed, then she turned to me, "Can you teach me?!"

"How much magical potential do you have?"

"Uh, I don't know. But I'm a daughter of Hecate, so I must have some!"

I blinked, blinked again, then smiled, "Do you know of any other daughters of Hecate?"

"Uh. . . no." she admitted.

"If I told you that one was standing right next to you, what would you say?"

She gave me a weird look, "Who, Martyn?"

"Excuse me?" he choked.

I laughed, "No. Me."

"Oh. . . ," understanding dawned on her face, "Oh! Sis!"

"Yes."

"Yay! Then for sure you can teach me!"

"Of course." I remembered something, "Wait, how old are you?"

"Ten!"

I bit my lip, "Oohh. . . how do you feel about waiting a year?"

"What?! No! I wanna learn now!"

"Hey!" Martyn looked frantic, "How about you go get something to eat, Nyla!"

He handed her five dollars.

When she left he sighed in relief, "I thought she was gonna explode again. . ."

"Explode?" Mark asked, "As in go _boom_?"

"Of course you'd ask that, you aspiring explosion scientist." Marrow flipped another page.

Mark turned red.

"In a way, to answer your question." Martyn wrung his cap miserably , "She has anger problems. It's surprising after three years, I'm still in one piece."

"Well, it's a talent for children of Iris to stay in one piece isn't it?", she grinned at our confused faces. A grin I haven't seen for a long time, "A sample of mind-reading

on my half-bro."

"Oh aren't family reunions great?" Natalie said sarcastically, "Now can we speed this train wreck up? I want to go home."

"I thought I was only child on both sides. . ." Martyn smiled, "Well, it's nice to know I have family."

"A side note: I can protect myself just fine. No need to ever turn on the 'protective brother' side. That'll annoy me."

"Note taken."

Nyla came back with a donut, a favorite demigod snack, "Okay, what do they put in these. You've gotta taste one.'

I smiled, "Maybe later. It seems we can show you our headquarters now."


	16. AN: Re-write

**-.- I understand I haven't been updating frequently, and I also understand I haven't been putting my best effort into things. . .**

**So, I'm gonna be re-writing some chaps, and I'll ask my few followers (stalkers, as I like to say sometimes) to hold on, plz.**

**So, wish me luck as I recount my journey through writing!**

**~ Bookworm. Purple**


	17. I'M BAK!

**Thx for waiting!**

**Now that I got it all straight, I can continue!**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**~ Bookworm. Purple**_


	18. An Average Day In The Life of a Demigod

**I'm FRIKIN' frustrated!**

**Who else HATES those ****_extremely _****annoying**** ads on You[Tube]? I do.**

**WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE PROBS WITH ENERGY SAVING!?**

**WE DON'T!**

**LET ME WATCH YOGSCAST IN PEACE!**

**Jeez.**

_**SO, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _****makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 18 /~*~\**

**MARK**

**(a few weeks after the hospital trip)**

"So where do you put the red wire?"

"Next to the blue one."

"But you told me if I did that, the house would blow up. Again."

"That was three steps ago."

Marrow gingerly entwined the red and blue wires.

"Now if you attach this," I handed her a timer, "you can choose when to detonate the blast."

She took a screwdriver and fixed all the wires together.

"There. Now you know how to make explosives."

Luna had made me teach everyone how to blow thing up. Apparently she thought this would help us somehow. For reasons obvious, she didn't want me teaching Kyle

or Nyla.

"Where do you expect me to put this?" Marrow held up what looked like a teddy bear stuffed with dynamite.

"Just bury it."

She gave me a weird look, "Um. Okay?"

She stepped carefully outside, and took the emergency shovel from its spot next to the door.

I exhaled the breath I'd been holding [for two reasons] :

1.) Marrow and I had been in such close contact that our shoulders were brushing.

2.) I didn't want to inhale gunpowder (again).

I turned to collect the supplies, when Kyle stumbled down the stairs, looking like he was in pain.

"Gosh, that little girl hits hard!", he looked at his oddly bent arm.

Nyla's outraged voice shot down the stairs, "I AM _NOT_ A LITTLE GIRL!"

"To me you are!" he turned to look at me, "Where's the first-aid kit. I think she broke it."

"Oh. I can fix that." Luna came from the kitchen and took out a bottle of clear liquid from her pack, "Phoenix tears. Incredibly rare. Don't get hurt anymore."

She took a napkin and dripped some onto its white surface, then gave it to Kyle.

"Ow. Ow." he gingerly wiped his arm down and ran up the stairs.

Luna yawned wearily, "Marrow and I are going for walk outside, if you're done with explosives."

"Yeah, we're done," I answered, "but she's outside burying th-"

Marrow strode out from the kitchen, "I'm right here."

I was speechless, "H-how? What? You were just outside!" I turned to Luna, "Don't tell me we have a secret entrance. I know how _that's_ gonna end up."

"I teleported.", Marrow answered nonchalantly, "Luna's a really good teach'"

"Of course." Luna smiled smugly.

They both exited.

I cleaned up the table for lunch. Yes, we eat here. The dinner table: dynamite crafting, weapon fixing, potion making, and snack breaks.

**/~*~\**

Sounds of arguing floated from the kitchen.

"You clean up the mess this time!" yelled Natalie.

"It was _your _fault!" Nathan countered.

It was just like the two of them to quarrel about something as small as a standard kitchen mess.

I put my book down, and went to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

It seems Aria had forgotten to hide the pointy objects. Natalie was holding a butchering knife, which everyone knew that she could easily use. Nathan looked like he

was ready to defend himself with a spatula.

"Okay, okay. Why don't _I_ clean this up." I took a towel and carefully stepped between my disagreeing friends.

Natalie threw down the knife, letting it clatter against the tile floor. She gave Nathan her best death-glare. If looks could kill, Nathan would be with his dad. She ran

out.

He sighed, put his spatula down, and ran up the stairs.

I didn't know what happened between them, but lately they've been fighting more often.

Well, that mystery will be solved another day.

* * *

**Well, that was just kinda a filler chap before the important stuffs.**

**Only a few more chaps!**

**~Bookworm. Purple**


	19. Teleportation

**Lolololololololololol. . . .**

**I'm bored.**

**FanFiction is a good place for boredom relieving, huh?**

_**SO, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: Only the OC's are mine. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan, J.K. _**

**_Rowling, _**_**makers of Minecraft and Hetalia (for certain references) and Yogscast (Keep on digging, Honeydew) :)**_

**_- I dedicate this story to my Co. authors, Marshmilla and lucky1300_**

* * *

**/~*~\ 19 /~*~\**

_**OMNISCIENT NARRATOR**_

**TODAY WAS NYLA'S AND MARTYN'S FIRST** proper training session. By that I mean: everyone working, swords clashing and arrows flying.

Nathan and Kyle set up the bull's-eyes, straw dummies, and climbing ropes (everyone better be happy because they almost broke something trying to get up on

those trees). Marrow and Luna broke out the weapons: swords, bows, maces, battle axes, mini-ballistae, serrated knifes, and baseball bats. Nyla and Martyn stared

at the assortment in amazement.

"Gosh. That's a _lot_." Martyn's cap fell off. He quickly covered by stooping to pick up battle-axe. And his hat.

"I know right." Marrow took her bow, "Mark, lets see who can hit the bull's-eye first!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the makeshift shooting range. Mark

looked quite flustered.

"I swear those two are gonna end up together." Kyle shook his head and grinned. He didn't notice everyone nodding in agreement. Except for Luna.

She glared at him, in all the defense of her best friend, "If Marrow heard you just now, you'd take an arrow to the knee." she warned, " Arrows and knees _don't_ go

together. That'll stop your wandering tounge."

"Hah. Like that'll stop me from talking." Kyle laughed at the idea of a mere injury stopping him from making smug comments.

Though, Luna gave him her best I'm-deadly-serious glare, "Haven't you guys heard of that poor chicken farmer who took an arrow to the knee, and lost his will to

adventure?" She looked shocked when everyone shook their heads.

"Luna, I'm sure that's _very_ important, but I wanna start training!" Nyla took a baseball bat, "What's this thing?!"

All faces turned to Martyn. After all, when he took charge of caring for her, it was his duty to teach her. The predicament that Nyla didn't even know what a baseball

bat was, when Martyn regularly wore baseball caps was, well, . . . interesting.

"Uh, why don't I teach you?!" he suggested quickly. He steered her off to a far corner, in case Nyla went into murder-the-pinita mode.

Natalie tilted her head. "Not like this isn't_ perfect_ already, but baseball isn't the first ideal training."

"It doesn't matter." Aria eyed Nyla carefully, "A baseball bat is as good as any mace. Especially in her hands." They all watched as Nyla hit a ball that almost

decapitates Martyn. He only had about a second to duck. They all watched as the ball landed somewhere in the surrounding trees.

"Sorry, Martyn." Nyla called across the clearing, "I'll get it!" She ran off into the foliage, still holding the bat.

Martyn came over, looking dazed. "_That_ is why I've never thought to teach her baseball."

"Good decision." Nathan remarked.

"Hey, guys!" Nyla called from the edge of the clearing, "I found something!"

**/~*~\**

Everyone followed Nyla swiftly through the forest. Ever since they'd moved in on Turtle Hill, as Natalie had dubbed it, the forest had become very familiar.

"Lookit this!" Nyla pointed to a cube that jutted out from the grass-covered ground.

The cube looked like a medium-sized UPS box. Where the 'this side up' lettering would be pointing, was a grass-covered pixellated top. From there down, was a dirt

tan-brown.

It looked like it came out of a video game.

Nathan kneeled in front of it. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Nyla skillfully spun her bat like a baton, "I found it next to the ball." She held up the beat-up looking baseball.

Mark poked the cube.

"Hey! Don't touch it!" Marrow exclaimed.

Ignoring Marrow's disagreement, he ran a finger down the block's smooth side.

Aria scanned the area for anything else suspicious. You never know. "Wait. Whats that?" She pointed at something on the ground.

"Its string." Kyle picked the white strand up.

"Don't!" Luna yelled.

The effect was instantaneous. A sound like a lever being pulled vibrated through the forest. The ground lit up red, glowing trails of square-shaped, blood-colored dust

veined the forest floor, sending off rust-like smoke.

Martyn's eyes took on a dreamy state, as if remembering something, "Redstone." he gasped.

Luna looked at him, "What?!"

Above the pixellated grass cube, in a gray long, transparent (almost see-through), horizontal rectangle appeared. In it read, in white, square writing read:

_ (Command Block) Teleportation: Minecraftian Quarantine Zone - Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory, Computer-Core Room, Blue Level_

"What does that mean?!" Natalie shouted over the weird knocking sounds.

"'Teleportation'. . ." Nyla whispered, almost inaudibly, "'Minecraftian' . . ." Her eyes grew wide. "No!" she shouted.

The writing disappeared, and was replaced by a swirling vortex almost as purple as Natalie's eyes.

"No!" Nyla shouted again, fighting the sucking of the portal.

"What's happening?" Nathan yelled.

"I think Martyn knows." Marrow shot an accusing look at her dazed brother.

"No . . ." Martyn looked almost sad.

That was the last thing said as the purple tendrils teleported them to another world.

* * *

**Bookworm. Purple: *falls back in exhaustion* Finnaly! Finished! *gets up and high-fives Marshmilla***

**Both: Eiffel Tower!**

**Marshmilla: Yes! Our first finished story!**

**Bookworm. Purple: It was tense writting that!**

**Marshmilla: I know! Lets get a snack.**

**Both: *look at each other* JAFFA CAKES! *run out door***

**/~*~\**

**Thats kinda how our conversation went.**

**Note: It was tense writing that!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! **

**/~*~\**

**Both: *put up poster that reads:**

**CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL!**

**then run away***

**(Hey! Who knows what 'ommiscent' means? Tell me in reviews! If you get it right you get a shout out in another story of mine, and virtual cookies**

**(::) (::) (::) (::).)**

***Screen goes black***


	20. Important AN

**The time has come to say good-bye. . . *wipes tear*. **

**Today, I am ****_ending _****this demigod/ Hogwarts/ MC referenced story. . .**

**It is so sad. . .**

**. . . to know. . .**

** . . . that I am moving on . . .**

**. . . and that I am _NEVER_ going to write in this bit of story again. . .**

** . . . **

**. . . Please scroll down so that I can say goodbye properly. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

**. . . Keep going down. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

** . . .**

**. . .**

**. . . I'm sorry this is taking so long to go down. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

** . . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

** . . .**

**. . .**

**TROLOLOLOLOLOL!**

**HA! HA!**

**DID U FALL FOR IT?!**

***collapses in fit of hacking laughter***

**Hah. . . oh . . . can't breathe!**

***tries to get up***

**So, if I was there in front of you (right now that thing in front of you is the PC or Laptop),**

**you'd probably be giving me weird looks so. . .**

**let me explain myself.**

***gets ready to go into "rant mode"***

**You: Oh, no. . .**

**. . .**

** . . .**

**Me: "So. . . *stars talking in extremely fast voice*, I've been thinking about this for a while, and my co author Marshmilla has been thinking too, so**

**we thought that maybe we could make the sequel we're making into a series. Yep! A SERIES! And remember that thing I said about me "not writing**

**in this bit of story anymore"? Well, that's because the sequel to this story is coming out soon! **

***pauses for a breath***

**"Yes, I'm ending the first 'book' as you'd call it, right here, right now! Think of this bit as the 'introduction'. Where you meet all my, spazzy, epic,**

**random characters. And now, you're eyes are probably getting tired of reading, so I'll just give you what you're wai - HEY!-"**

***Marshmilla steals keyboard***

**Marshmilla: "Sorry about that, people."**

***Fends off Bookworm's attacking forces***

**"So, as Bookworm was saying. . . - "**

**Bookworm *from background*: Before you STOLE my keyboard!**

***continues*" Now, I give you. . . **

**THE CREDITS!**

***everyone in the pairs imaginary writing studio cheers***

**Both simiultaniotusly: _ON WITH THE CREDITS!_**

* * *

**Discliaimer: I'm pretty sure I own nothing of this stuff I'm mentioning. I'm pretty sure you know too. . . why ask?**

******Credits music: Play "Good Time" by Owl city and Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Timing: Read along with the lyrics. Pause if neccesary.**

**How to read credits:**

**The underlined things are titles and stuffz.**

**Regular bold things are actions and words of the characters.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

_**Underlined Italics are words of the song.**_

**Things in the sparkles are actions *types into keyboard***

**The seperator between song lyrics and credits (/~*~\)**

**Prepare: GET READY FOR THE _BEST_ CREDITS EVER!**

**/~*~\**

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

**/~*~\**

**Writers:**

**Bookworm. Purple**

**Marshmilla**

**Ideas:**

**lucky1300**

**All my random friends**

** /~*~\**

**_It's always a good time_**

**_Woke up on the right side of the bed_**

**_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_**

**_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_**

**_Cuz it's always a good time.  
_**

**/~*~\**

**People who I based my characters off of:**

**Myself = Marrow Belle**

**Marshmilla = Luna**

**lucky1300 = Natalie Hunter**

**A random friend who doesn't have a profile here = Aria Carrow**

**My other random friends = Other characters**

**_(I made the boys up out of imagination *winks ;)*)_**

**/~*~\**

**_ Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_**

**_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_**

**_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_**

**_Cuz it's always a good time_**

******/~*~\**

**Ideas for settings:**

**My local Lucky's = Grocery store they got kicked out of**

**The weird , giant, clump of trees behind East Bay Mall = Turtle Hill**

**Portola Middle School = Marrow's old school where she was claimed**

**An old hotel I once stayed in (don't ask) = The Care-Home**

**My grandma's house = The inside of Luna's enchanted tent**

**Lucky's parking lot = The parking lot where they battled**

**Kaiser Permanente = The medical center where they met Nyla**

**(I go around a lot)**

**/~*~\**

**_Good __morning and good night _**

**_I'll end up at twilight_**

**_It's gonna be alright_**

**_We don't even have to try_**

**_It's always a good time_**

**/~*~\**

**Upcoming Ideas. . .? (you don't have to read this if you don't want spoilieez!):**

**Minecraft, anyone?**

**Something _awesome_ this way comes, Hogwarts!**

**Never fall through a Magyk mirror!**

**WE'RE EGYPTIAN?!**

**Nooooo! How is it possible?! I was chosen to partake in the Hunger Games!**

**/~*~\**

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**/~*~\**

**Upcoming Ideas, titles (these are optional, or they'll be separate thingys):**

**Iris's Visit**

** {What'll happen when Marrow's mom comes for a check-in, and Marrow just fell in love?}**

**.**

**Investigation of the Japan Disaster**

** {Ever wondered the cause of so many earthquakes?}**

**.**

**Athena's Spawn**

** {There are no children of Athena to plan out the group's battles. Will they ever find one?}**

**.**

**Trouble With the Family**

**{This story will be most in Mark's POV. When Apollo and Artemis are mistaken for the twins of legend **

**(****The Secretes of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel),**

**who will they call to sort things out?}**

**.**

**Toll Booth**

**{When Luna's spell goes awry, and the entrance to the tunnel is revealed (Skinjacker Trilogy). What happenes when Kyle sets up an information **

**stand, telling children's souls the alternative to the light?}**

**(Tell me if you want me to add any of these! Tell in the reviews!)**

**/~*~\**

_**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**_

_**Checked out of my room hit the ATM**_

_**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**_

_**Cuz it's always a good time**_

**/~*~\**

**References Included in All Stories:**

**Hetalita**

**Yogscast (Minecraft in general)**

**Memes**

**PJO**

**HP**

**TKC**

**HOO**

**The Secretes of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel**

**HG**

**Artemis Fowl**

**Skinjacker Trilogy**

**Real Life**

**/~*~\**

_**Good morning and good night**_

_**I wake up at twilight**_

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time.**_

**/~*~\**

**Bookworm. Purple: *whispers* Hey, you! I need you to look at something. . .**

***hands you a form***

**Fill that out, will you. . .?**

***backs ominously into the shadows***

**You: Ohh-kay. . .?**

***looks at form and read out loud.***

**"OC RELEASE FORM**

**This form will allow you to send in an idea for an OC. Copy the content, and paste in your reviews.**

**Fill out bottom portion and keep top half. (Remember, this form is for ALL stories. Make your OC what you want it to be!):**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Hair Color:**

**Race (Asian, Caucasian, African-American, etc.):**

**Eye Color:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Species (optional for some stories [Human, Sprite, Elf, Dracaena, etc.]):**

**Kind of Style (Punk, Goth, Preppy, Sporty, etc.):**

**Personality (Preppy, Geek, Punk, Hardcore, etc.):**

**Short Story about OC's Origin:**

**(I'll PM you if your character appeals to me.)"**

**Uhhh. . . Okay?**

***fills out form and leaves in review box***

**/~*~\**

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, **_

_**it's always a good time.**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh _**

**/~*~\**

**Couples, maybe?:**

**Mark X Marrow**

**Natalie X Nathan**

**Luna X Martyn**

**Aria X (OC that you make)**

**/~*~\**

_**We don't even have to try, **_

_**it's always a good time.**_

_**Doesn't matter when**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

_**Doesn't matter where**_

_**It's always a good time there**_

_**Doesn't matter when,**_

_**It's always a good time then**_

**_It's always a good time_**

**/~*~\**

**Random Things:**

**Jaffas!**

**Nyan Cats!**

**Saplings!**

**End of Credits!**

**/~*~\**

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try,**_

_** it's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh **_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh **_

_**We don't even have to try, **_

**_it's always a good time._**

**/~*~\**

**Both authors: CYA LATER, SHITLORDS!**

***snicker***


	21. SEQUEL UP!

**The official sequel has now been posted!**

**Thanks, to the few who have read this far!**

**The title to the sequel is:**

**Rouge Demigods: Steve Apocalypse**

**I certainly hope you guys are ready for some Internet awesomeness!**


End file.
